The Passages of Olos (*)
Races: * -In the Original Syrulian Empire* *Syrulian (Western Alnor) *Aslian (Central Alnor) *Kaminese (Eastern Alnor) Hothod Barbarians* *Pahuv Barbarians (Northern Alnor) *Rozjonans (Alqerta & Rezjdanor) *Pheluan (Phelua) Gongana* *Gonorian (Southern Alnor) *Omarish (Galmat Region & Central Ivanus) *Kirlodian Elves (Northern Ivanus) The Milros of Elos* *Milros Elves (Central Elos) *Milros Elves (Northern Elos) *Milros Elves (South-Central Elos) The Dwarves *Rozahn Dwarves (New Rozahn) *Helondos Dwarves (Helondos) *Alandriuzian Dwarves (Alandriuz and Southwestern Ivanus) The Darmo *The Darmo of Valzen (Valzen) *The Shani Darmo (The Shani Isles) *Delmarian Darmo (Delmar) The Keepers of Hyaljenos *Subattan Monks (Central Hyaljenos) *Jamani Darmo (South-Eastern Hyaljenos) *Endarian Men (Northern Hyaljenos) The Virkin *Virkin (Verkeria) *Phaukir (Pheluan Virkin) *Ondovian (Ondorian Virkin) The Karagni Empire *Hamadan (Southern Ivanus) *Esivian Elves (Southern Elos) *The Karagni (Dur'zun) Non-Playable Races *Syllarian Humans *Dragons *Yarirnian Humans *Jurgrohdian Humans *Many other Mythical Beasts and Creatures that are NPC's Classes *- In the Original ^ - Can fill the roles of both Mellee and Spellcaster Mellee *Knight* *Crusader* ^ *Ranger* *Barbarian* *Feral ^ *Guardian *Hellion *Shade^ Spellcaster *Mage* *Necromancer* *Priest/Priestess* *Crusader* ^ *Feral ^ *Tribal *Druid *Shade^ KNIGHT: Armor- Heavy & Shields Weaponry- Swords, Axes, Maces, Daggers, ' '''The Knight is a basic melee class with the capability to both do physical damage and provide as a good Tank in groups. They can use, Swords, Axes, Maces, and Shields and can wear Heavy Armor. ' ' 'MAGE:' ''Armor- Light Weaponry- Staves ' '''Mages are basic spellcasters but can pack quite a punch with their abilities. They can provide useful Support roles in groups but mostly they are a strict damage class. 'RANGER:' ''Armor- Medium Weaponry- Daggers, 1-H Swords, Bows, ' '''Rangers are mostly notable by their marksmanship. They are well at stealth and can sneak and use quick attacks with daggers as well as use far off attacks with their bows. ' ' 'NECROMANCER:' ''Armor-Light Weaponry- Daggers, Swords, Staves, ' '''Necro’s are one of the best support classes in the game but can also do good dark influenced damage with their spells. They have many aura's and buffs such as increasing Mana and Reducing damage taken by a certain player. 'BARBARIAN:' ''Armor-Medium & Shields Weaponry- Axes and Maces ' '''Barb’s are strong brutal warriors that specialize in destroying their targets with heavy attacks. They use only Axes, Maces, Shields and Medium Armor but their very high HP count can make them good Tanks in groups. ' ' ' '''PRIEST: Armor-Light Weaponry- Staves ' '''Priests/Priestesses (depending on your Gender) are mainly a holy influenced class mainly looked at as the main healing class. They can be useful DPS with their channeled constant damaging spells and instant holy spells that do double damage against darkened creatures are great to have against monsters with an Unholy or Dark influence such as Undead or The Karagni but mainly in groups they are sought to be healers. ' '''CRUSADER: Armor-Heavy Weaponry- Swords, Maces, Staves ' ' is a Double-Type class which means they are considered both Melee and Spellcaster types. The Crusader can do Melee DPS or Magical DPS and also be useful Magical Healers in groups. They are influenced by Holy magic but also have strength and honor in their hearts to defend others. They wear Heavy Armor but cannot use shields and through specialization cannot be Tanks. Though they can be great Support, DPS, or Heals. ' ' GUARDIAN: Armor:Heavy & Shields Weaponry: 1-H Axes, 1-H Maces, 1-H Swords, 2-H Swords Maces and Axes through specialization. The Guardian class is added in “The Stone Lords” XPac and is mainly a Stone and Nature themed class. They are like Knights in the fact they can be Melee DPS or Tanks but unlike Knights the Guardian can have extra support wile tanking by that give AoE buffs to players around. This however is their only form of “Spellcasting”. The Guardians wear Heavy Armor and must wear a shield at al times. This discourages from their Melee DPS roles in groups however through specialization they may hold a two-handed weapon (with damage reduction) while holding their shield thus making them just as good as other Melee DPS classes. ' ' TRIBAL: Armor: Light-Medium Weaponry: Daggers, Staves, The Tribal is a primitive themed class that focus mainly on like the Guardians expect able to control the spirits for a select time. The Tribal can only use summons once he or she has built up enough energy from spellcasting regular spells. Summoning is an ability that can only be used once every 40 seconds and only lasts for 10. Some summoned spirits are used for DPS and some used for Healing. The Tribal may fit a DPS role or a Healing role. Due to the Tribal summoning heals many groups are good to have them but their normal heals are not as good as other healing classes. Thus the Tribal Healer is largely sought after as a Boss fight healer mainly. FERAL: Armor-Medium Weaponry: Claw Weapons, Daggers, Staves, The Feral is different from all the other classes for it has the ability to turn into different animal forms. The two forms that the Feral may turn into are Wolf-form (Melee DPS and Tanking) and Lynx-Form (Caster DPS). There are other forms that the Feral may turn into but pose no role in groups. DRUID: Armor-Light, Medium Weaponry- Staves, Maces. The Druid class is a class mainly focused on Nature. They use Light and Medium armor and use Maces and Staves. They can fill the roles of Caster DPS and Heals. Most of their attacks are oriented around Wind, Nature and the Mind. They can give support in groups with their abilities coming from The Mind which is an ability that casts three small buffs on the party but has a long cooldown. All in all they are like mages with a different theme and Ritualists with their healings without the summoned spirits. Their heals have special effects when cast that make them nice to have as a healer where you don’t need to be spamming big heals but rather have effected heals. HELLION: Armor-Medium Weaponry- Claw Weapons, 1-H Swords, Daggers, 1-H Axes, The Hellion class is a berserker class that deals high damage but has very low health. They focus mainly on speed rather than full brutal attacks like the Barbarian. They are a full melee class and rely on demonic empowerment to boost their strength in different areas. They are a full DPS class and can only use Medium Armor. They can only use Claw Weapons specially for Hellions and Shades and Daggers. They are much like Barbarians ability wise but rely more on Speed rather than Strength. SHADE: Armor- Light, Medium Weaponry- Claw Weapons, Swords, Daggers, Is a versatile class in the sense of DPS roles and abilities. It can be a straight forward DPS class, Hold support and have tricks up it’s sleeve. The Shade’s DPS is comparably equal to others but the fact that it is both a Spellcaster, Melee, and Support pose interest. The Shade focuses around Dark magic and Sneak attacks by melee. The Shade has an ability that allows them to become fully invisible for 5 seconds with a long cooldown and a stealth ability much like the Rangers. The Shade, depending on specialization may be a good Melee DPS or Spell DPS or a mixture of both. The Shade can be great support due to its ability to lie down Glyphs and Runes on the ground to provide a AoE buffs. Specialization Specializations are area's of each classes abilities and roles that are separated into three groups each group specializing in a different area. Knight'-'-- Victory (DPS),-- Defense (Tank),-- Guardianship (Tank/Support) Mage''--- 'Wisdom''' (DPS/Support),-- Power (DPS),-- Energy (DPS)'' '''''Ranger'-'-- Stealth (DPS),-- Marksmanship (DPS),-- Wild (DPS) Necromancer'-'-- Darkness (DPS),-- Knowledge (DPS/Support),-- Ice (DPS) Barbarian'-'-- Brawn (DPS),-- Vigor (Tank),-- Rage (DPS) Priest'-'-- Light (Heals),-- Holy (Heals/Support),-- Enrichment (DPS) Crusader'-'-- Champion (DPS/Support),-- Light (Heals/Support),-- Justice (DPS) Guardian'-'-- Stone (Tank),-- Steel (DPS),-- Iron (DPS/Support) Ritualist'-'-- Worship (Heals),-- Ritualistic (DPS/Support),-- Primal (DPS) Feral'-'-- Ferocity (Wolf MeleeDPS),-- Lunar (Wolf Tank),-- Starlight (Lynx Caster DPS) Druid'---' Wate'''r (Heals),-- '''Wind (DPS),-- Nature (Heals/Support) Hellion'-'-- Anger (DPS),-- Hatred (DPS),-- Pain (DPS) Shade'-'-- Haunt (Caster DPS),-- Dusk (Mixed DPS/Support),-- Nightmare (Melee DPS) Races & Classes Available: ||| - Added From Different Versions THE SYRULIAN EMPIRE Syrulian- Knight, Mage, Priest, Crusader ||| Guardian, Shade, Aslian- Knight, Mage, Priest, Crusader ||| Animagus, Druid, Kaminese- Barbarian, Mage, Necromancer, Crusader ||| Ritualist, Hellion, HETHOD ''' '''Pahuvian Brotherhood- Barbarian, Mage, Priest, Ranger, ||| Animagus, Hellion, Rozjonans- Barbarian, Mage, Priest, Ranger, ||| Guardian, Druid, Pheluan- Barbarian, Necromancer, Priest, Crusader ||| Ritualist, Shade, GONGANA Gonarian- Barbarian, Mage, Crusader, Knight, ||| Guardian, Hellion, Omarish- Barbarian, Mage, Crusader, Knight, ||| Ritualist, Druid, Kirlodian- Knight, Mage, Crusader, Priest, ||| Animagus, Shade, THE MILROS ELVES C. Milros Elves- Knight, Crusader, Priest, Mage, ||| Guardian, Shade, N. Milros Elves- Knight, Crusader, Priest, Mage, ||| Ritualist, Druid, S.C. Milros Elves- Knight, Ranger, Priest, Necromancer, ||| Animagus, Hellion, ____ADDED____ THE DWARVES Rozahn Dwarves- Guardian, Barbarian, Mage, Crusader ||| Druid, Hellion Helondos Dwarves- Guardian, Priest, Knight, Crusader, ||| Ritualist, Shade, Alandriuzian Dwarves- Guardian, Barbarian, Mage, Crusader, ||| Animagus, Hellion THE DARMO The Darmo of Valzen- Ritualist, Necromancer, Barbarian, Ranger, ||| Animagus, Hellion, The Shani Darmo- Ritualist, Mage, Knight, Ranger, ||| Druid, Shade, Delmarian Darmo- '''Ritualist, Necromancer, Barbarian, Ranger, ||| Guardian, Hellion, '''THE KEEPERS OF HYALJENOS Subattan Monks- Animagus, Necromancer, Priest, Ranger ||| Druid, Shade, Jamani Darmo- Animagus, Priest, Barbarian, Mage, ||| Ritualist, Hellion, Endarian Men- Animagus, Necromancer, Priest, Ranger ||| Guardian, Hellion, THE VIRKIN Virkin –Druid, Knight, Crusader, Mage, ||| Guardian, Shade, Phaukir- Druid,Knight, Necromancer, Priest, ||| Ritualist, Hellion, Ondovian- Druid,Knight, Crusader, Mage, ||| Animagus, Hellion, THE KARAGNI EMPIRE Hamadan- Hellion, Shade, Necromancer, Knight, ||| Animagus, Crusader, Esivian Elves- Hellion, Shade, Mage, Crusader, ||| Guardian, Druid, The Karagni- Hellion, Shade, Necromancer, Knight, ||| Ritualist, Barbarian, Verions & Features Original *'Factions-' Syrulian Empire, Hethod Barbarians, Gongana, and The Milros Elves. *'Classes- '''Knight, Mage, Ranger, Priest/Priestess, and Crusader. * *'Syrulian Empire Regions'''-''' W. Alnor '('Syrul, Averia, and Deron.)' ''C. Alnor ('''Asliav, Vanar, and Cenos)' ''E. Alnor ('''Kamina, Owoko, Fuwaji)' *'Hethod Barbarians Regions'''-''' N. Alnor '('Pahuv, Omin, Hogodos)' ''Alqerta and Rezjadanor ('''Alqerta, Rezjdanor, Phetros)' ''Phelua ('''The Ice Spine Shores, Crystal Plaines, Pelenimia)' *'Gongana Regions-''' S. Alnor ('''Gonoria, Ogaria, Hatchland)' ''Galmat Region & Central Ivanus'' '(Omara, Galmat, Blood-Creed Forests)' ''N. Ivanus ('''Eredif Forests, Me'an, Faradrae) *'Milros Elves of Elos Regions'- N. Elos ('''Ewardes, Asedria, Malinda)' ''C. Elos ('''Tha'mata, K'tedres, Evisa)' ''S-C. Elos ('''Wakeland, Lakeland, and Giftland)' *'Many Other Non-Factioned Regions''' * *'Cities-' Capital City, Aredria, & Kaiyoto. Hogden, Ejzehm, & Leios. O'tresia, Brookshire, & Tinner City. Ewardel, Mawen, Haven. * *'Levels-' 1-50 * The Stone Lords *'Factions-' The Dwarves *'Classes-' Guardian, * *'The Dwarven Regions-' New Rozha''n '(' ??? Mountains, Adda'maren, H'd'mon Cliffs')' ''Helondos ('''Landoz, Yarir, Halindas)' ''Alandriuz & S-W. Ivanus ('''Mt. Araret, Hedoz'mauw, Haber Tedd)' *'Non Factioned Regions-''' Sylarr, Rena'Sita, & Long Island off the coast of Western Alnor Penninsula. * *'Cities- '''Earth Hall, Darumn, & Dragiuz *'Levels- 50-60 * Chiefs of the Wild *'Factions- '''The Darmo *'Classes- 'Ritualist, * *'The Darmo Regions-''' Valze'n '('Jatti'hitta, Oji, Tepakki)' '''''Shani '(Shani, Abidi & Telidi, Mojibi) Delmar (De'red, Malren, Timbersweet Forests) ' *'Non Factioned Regions- ' Some area's of Valzen, Barada, Some area's in Ivanus south of Galmat. * *'Cities-''' Jajzi, Mia Temple, & De'ros. *'Levels- '''60-70 * Stormland *'Factions-''' The Keepers of Hyaljenos *'Classes-' Animagus * *'The Keepers of Hyaljenos Regions-' C. Hyaljenos (''' Ibetto, Arlettan Glaze, Spireland) ' ''S.E. Hyaljenos ('''Jamani, Tesla Isles, Heshtlad)' ''N. Hyaljenos ('''Par, ThunderSteel, Numaro)' *'Non Factioned Regions-''' M'jea Isle an Island North of Hyaljenos, New Area's on Alnor's South-Western Penninsula. * *'Cities-' Shabett, Storm Castle, & Heshi *'Levels'- 70-80 * Kingdom *'Factions- '''The Virkin *'Classes-''' Druid * *'The Virkin Regions-' Verkeria (' Aknaua, Ujendri, Majak ') Pheluan Virkin (' The Breathless Valleys, Kedekji, Addakashi ') Ondorian Virkin (' ??? ') *'Non Factioned Regions-' Ondorios, Elnazar, Rameria. * *'Cities-' Verkeria City, Athi, UNNAMED VERKERIAN ONDORIOS CITY *'Levels-' 80-90 Corruption *'Factions-' The Karagni Empire *'Classes-' Hellion, Shade * *'The Karagni Empire Regions-' Southern Ivanus ('Uren, Hamed, Hadd ') Southern Elos ('''Wasivia, Ced, Cholev)' ''Dur'zun ('''???)' *'Non Factioned Regions-''' Dylasiil, Many area's in Southern and South-eastern Elos, The Heart of Phelua, The Shadow-Realm of O'drezkos and '''''Azte * *'Cities-' Ku'dum, UNNAMED UREN CITY, & Waesh Fortress *'Levels- '''90-'''100'